


Goodnight Hannibal

by CallMeCheerios



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCheerios/pseuds/CallMeCheerios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can't sleep. Hannibal tries to help...kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Hannibal

Will couldn’t sleep. 

His mind wouldn’t rest, and he just couldn’t get comfortable. He was hyper aware of Hannibal’s relaxed, even breathing beside him. Right now he envied Hannibal’s ability to live by his routine. Usually the man’s regimented lifestyle made Will roll his eyes and shake his head. But to be so in control of his body and his life that he could basically will himself to fall asleep at midnight and then rise at 5 am on the dot was worth a little jealousy. Will rolled over again, with the intention of getting out of bed. He heard Hannibal sigh and froze: knowing that he’d woken the other man up made him feel like more of a failure. Before he could apologize, he was being pushed onto his stomach and Hannibal was laying across his back.

“Hannibal? What are you doing?”

“Smothering you.” Hannibal replied sleepily into Will’s shoulder. “If you are dead, you won’t toss and turn so much. Then I might actually be able to sleep.” Will would have laughed if he could have gotten enough air into his lungs. As it stood, the weight of Hannibal pinning him to the mattress was oddly comforting. Will hadn’t meant for his mumble confession to be audible. 

“Many people sleep with weighted blankets to ease anxiety,” Hannibal offered up in explanation. 

“Like Thunder Shirts for dogs,” Will added knowingly. He could feel Hannibal huff in response.

“If you insist of using dog-related associations, then yes, that is apt. But perhaps we can continue this discussion in the morning, hmm?” Hannibal shifted most of his weight off of Will but remained firmly pressed to his side. He clearly wasn’t expecting an answer, so Will allowed his eyes to drift shut and himself to be lulled by Hannibal’s grounding presence. 

“Goodnight Hannibal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is simple, random flurf that's wildly out of character, and I don't even care.
> 
> (Also I'm on [Tumblr](http://cheerios-and-pocket-lint.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi!)


End file.
